Speak Now
by Suki17
Summary: It's 6 years later and there's a Lemonade Mouth wedding about to go on. But Stella can't make it, Olivia is super nervous, and on top of it all, Charlie can't get that stupid song out of his head! MoXCharlie, WenXOlivia, StellaXLuke, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my third Lemonade Mouth story and it was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". It's about a wedding in the band of Lemonade Mouth, 6 years later at the end of the movie. But how will it all go when Stella can't make it, Olivia and Wen are both seriously nervous and worst of all, Charlie can't get that stupid song out of his head! Well I hope you guys like it!**

"You're getting what!" Stella Yamada, lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, even to this day, screamed at her two best friends. They were all sitting in a comfy corner in the coffee shop and book store Paperback Joe's. Everyone was jus casually talking, until she finally received the most surprising news of her life. Stella wasn't even sure if she heard them right. She quickly cleaned out her ear and asked again: "You're getting what?"

"Married! I'm getting married! He finally popped the question!" Mo cried. She and Olivia both turned to each-other and started squealing with joy. Stella on the other hand was still trying t process it.

"Wait, so you and Scott are getting married?" She asked again. Mo nodded eagerly. "When?"

"Next week."

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

Mo shrugged. "I never had the chance to tell you. You were in Arizona visiting your family for a few weeks and you never answered your phone." She reminded.

Stella then recalled how she was spending time with her mom and dad at their new house and how she turned her phone off. "Right… sorry about that." She apologized. Mo shook her head.

"Don't be, you were spending time with your family and I shouldn't of tried to interrupt that. You were just trying to get away from all the fame of Lemonade Mouth." She reassured.

Stella smiled and her understanding and nodded in agreement. "So… does everyone in the band know about this wedding yet?" She wondered thinking of Charlie and how crushed he's going to be once he finds out. _'Poor kid.'_ Stella thought.

"They will. Scott said he's taking the guys all out for pizza today and then he's going to tell them." Olivia answered.

"Great," Stella muttered, "Just great."

"But the real reason I asked you guys to come here is because I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Mo started. She then sat up straight and looked both her friends in the eye. "Olivia White, and Stella Yamada, you would both give me, Mohini Banjaree, and Scott Picket the honors of being my Maids of Honor?" She asked. There were a few minutes of silence, which of course freaked Mo out, and Olivia and Stella exchanged a glance. They both smiled.

"What are you doing? Proposing to us or asking us to be your Maids of Honor? Of course we'll do it!" Stella replied, pulling her in for a tight hug. "But two Maids of Honor? Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Mo joked.

Stella laughed. "No, it's just that it's not very traditional." She responded.

"Who says I want a traditional wedding anyway? And besides, you both are my best friends. I could never choose between you." Mo stated, putting her arms around the both of them. "Ok, what would you guys like? It's my treat." She added.

"I'll have a decaf mint mocha chino." Stella answered, only to be nudged by Olivia in the side. "Ow! What, she offered!" She whispered harshly.

"You don't have to do that Mo," Olivia tried to say. But Mo shook her head.

"Really, it's ok. This place is amazing and they have great prices. I seriously insist Liv."

Olivia sighed. "Ok, fine. I'd like an Irish Crème." She said giving in. Mo smiled and headed over for the counter to order. Then Olivia looked back at Stella with a worried expression on her face. "Why didn't you say something?"

Stella shrugged, not making eye contact. Instead, she just kept looking down at her shoes. "I just didn't have the heart to tell her." She replied.

"You're going to have to sometime."

Stella sighed. "I know."

**With the Guys:**

"Ha! I win again!" Wen cried.

"That's only because you cheated!" Charlie teased.

"Whatever! I won fair and square!"

"Yeah, so this is fair?" Scott jumped in, putting his hands over Wen's eyes, causing his vision to go black. Charlie then started laughing over from his seat. Wen slapped Scott's hands away and crossed his arms.

"It's fair for me." He smirked. The guys laughed and walked over to their table as the waitress brought their food to them. "So why did you bring us to Bruno's Pizza anyway Scott?" Wen asked him.

"What, I can't treat my boys nice every so often? And besides, it's not like we can go back to Dante's again. Last time we tried that he chased us out with a wooden spoon and a tomato in his hands." Scott joked. Everyone started laughing again.

"The look on his face was priceless!" Charlie exclaimed. But after the laughing died down a bit, Wen became a little more serious.

"No, seriously why'd you bring us here?" He wondered. "Something's got to be on your mind."

But Scott didn't answer; instead he just converted his gaze to other things around the room, like to his shoes, the floor, and the pizza he was eating, all the wacky signs. But none of them seemed to distract him enough from the concerned and skeptical looks he was getting from his two friends. The looks were what he was trying to avoid, but it wasn't really working so well. In his mind, this day would've gone a lot smoother, he'd tell the guys about the wedding next week, they'd be happy for him, and then they'd all have a good time and celebrate. But that was apparently only a fantasy.

"Scott, what really wrong man?" Charlie asked too. There was a few minutes of silent debating in Scott's head then he finally sighed.

"Well I pictured this being a lot easier, but I guess it's really time to tell you guys…" He started.

"Just tell us Scott." Wen urged.

Scott took a deep breath. "Mo and I are getting married next week." He said quickly.

Charlie and Wen's faces both went blank. "What?"

"The wedding's on Saturday. And I want you guys to both be my Best Men." Scott repeated.

But the guys still couldn't believe it. "What?"

Wen was the first to snap out of the shock. "Wow, so you're really getting married?" He asked. Scott nodded.

"Why didn't we know about this any sooner?" Charlie wondered.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys. Mo's probably telling Olivia and Stella right now at the coffee shop." Scott answered.

They both nodded. "Well congratulations man." Wen stated. Scott smiled.

"So is that a yes to being my Best Men?" He asked hopefully?

Wen laughed. "Yeah, we'll definitely be there." He responded. "Right Charlie?" Wen looked his way.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. I guess." He mumbled. Scott nodded, still smiling and stood up from his chair.

"Awesome, well I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!" He called, walking out the door. Wen waved until he was gone and then sighed. He cautiously looked over at Charlie.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine. Just peachy." Charlie said sarcastically, trying to keep his voice calm from the uprising anger and jealousy. Wen put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dude, I don't know what to say."

Charlie shook his head. "Don't say anything." He then got up from the table and grabbed his jacket. He heard Wen yell; "Where ya going!" Charlie spun around on his heels before pushing the door open. "I'm going to talk to Mo!" he shouted back, before slamming the door behind him.

**Ok, that was the first chapter, Big News. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to save the part when Charlie talks to Mo for chapter 2. And just so there's no confusion, these are the couples I'm doing:**

**MoXCharlie**

**WenXOlivia**

**StellaXLuke {See my other Lemonade Mouth story for my OC Luke}**

**And maybe others. But for now those are the ones I'll be focusing on. I hope everyone liked it, and please tell me what you think! I love you guys, and hopefully I'll have the second chapter up soon!**


	2. Crazier

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was a little busy with starting high-school and all. {It's really scary!} I am NOT looking forward to going next week, but what can a girl do right? Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Speak Now and it's about the talk that Mo and Charlie have after the big news. I hope you enjoy!**

**Charlie's Point of View: {My first POV!}**

I grabbed my keys and jumped into the driver's seat of my car. Mo's house was only a few blocks away from Bruno's so it didn't take but only 15 minutes to get there. I walked up to the gate in front of me and sighed. I looked up at the small, cozy house that she lived in for so long. For 6 years we've all hung out here, trying bunches and bunches of Indian dishes her mom would make all the time. 6 years of laughter. 6 years of fun. 6 years of good times. And now there was a moving trailer attached to the back of Mo's car. I unlatched the gate and headed up the narrow path that led to her doorway. The yard was cluttered with all sorts of boxes and bins, books and lots of various other things. I looked around and saw a box labeled: _Lemonade Mouth Memories _and sat down next to it.

It was full of books and flyers from over the years. I pulled out the first book that was yellow and had a picture of all of us at the Halloween Bash with Lemons surrounding. I opened it to the first page to see a few other pictures. These were all pictures of us before Scott even joined Lemonade Mouth and we had a different guitar player named Luke Williams, one of the best guys I've ever know. But he moved to Arizona after a few months and then we were forced to invite Scott into the band. I don't think Mo was even excited about that.

Here's one when Nancy, Olivia's cat, died and we all went over to see if she was ok. We all headed to Stella's house and wrote a new song, which is one of my favorites if I may add, "More Than a Band." That's the section I'm in now. There was one of Olivia and Stella, Wen and I, Wen and Olivia dancing. Can you tell Mo went a little overboard with her camera? Then came my all time favorite. The one of Mo and me, the day I learned how to dance. I really miss those days. But I was brought out my thoughts when I heard a voice behind me.

"Charlie, it's good to see you!" Mo greeted, putting the box she was holding down and walking over.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Hey Mo." I replied _Wow that was plain._

But Mo didn't seem to care. Instead she sat down next to me and started looking at the pages. "I remember that one." She pointed to the one of Wen and Olivia.

I laughed. "Yeah, we did a good job on those two huh?"

Mo laughed with me. "Yes, operation get Wen and Olivia to become Wenlivia."

"No kidding, I remember we ditched them at Dante's to get them together."

"That's when we were actually allowed to step foot in the place."

"Don't forget the code names." I added.

Mo chuckled. "Oh yeah, Charlie Brown." She teased.

"Nice name Indian Princess." I shot back. Mo laughed and hit me in the shoulder. Then our gazes' mover to the next page. "I miss those days." I said, before even thinking.

"Me too." Mo answered.

_Well if you really, truly missed those days you wouldn't be getting married to that two-timer Scott. _But I'd never actually say that. I said instead: "You know, I still don't know who t dance."

She raised her eye brows. "Oh I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

I shook my head. "I'm dead serious." I told her.

"Fine, then prove it."

"What?"

"Let's dance." Mo stated, crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, laughing a little.

"No, I'll put on the radio and we'll dance to the next song that comes on." She repeated, fishing for her radio in all her boxes. I sighed and stood up. Mo was always so determined; you could never tell her no and get away with it. She finally found her radio and when we actually got it all set up, we held our breath for the next song. All the sudden, Crazier by Taylor Swift came out through the speakers. Mo smiled and stood up, walking towards me. She put her arms around my neck and I gently placed my hands on her waist.

You see, most guys wouldn't like this kind of thing. Guys like Scott. They wouldn't like being barefoot in the soft grass, the sun setting creating a beautiful scenery, all the porch lights shimmering around them, it's just not their kind of thing. Gushy I know, but as long as I was with Mo, I couldn't care less. We started swaying slightly to the music, causing me to look down and make sure I wouldn't step on her feet.

She chuckled. "Oh no you don't! Don't look at your feet, look up at me and don't worry." Mo put a single finger under my chin and tilted my head back up. I stared into her dark brown eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before.<em>

I smiled softly. "See, you're doing fine. You're a great dancer!" Mo exclaimed.

"I'm not as good as you." I reminded. "How'd you learn to dance like this anyway? Do they have these kinds of dances in India?" I asked her.

Mo shook her head. "No, I actually learned by my determination." _No surprise there. _"I mean, in all of those movies you see the bride and groom have their special one dance with their song and you feel like you're the only two people on Earth." She tried to explain.

I nodded. "I know the feeling?" I actually felt that way right now with this girl.

"Well I wanted that one moment at my wedding. So I learned to dance." Mo finished. She snorted. "Stupid right?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. That's actually the best reason I've ever heard." I replied. Mo smiled. I got held up in her eyes again but quickly snapped out of it. "So about this wedding thing…" Was the only thing I could come up with under short notice.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me of that!" Mo cried.

I gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"It's just all so crazy. Me and Scott both want different things. He wants a full on American wedding, but I wanted a few Indian traditions to support my culture. He's inviting all these people we don't necessarily _have_ to have there, and on top of that, he ordered Irises for the flower." Mo complained.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm allergic." Mo smirked.

I burst out laughing. "Wow, that kinda sucks."

"Tell me about it! I'm going to be sneezing all the way through the reception!" Mo joked.

"Well I'll be there with tissues for you." I stated. Then we both started laughing.

_I was trying to fly  
>But I couldn't find wings<br>Then you came along  
>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier!_

"But seriously, are you sure you're ready to get married?" I asked her.

Mo shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I think I am. I know it's all a little rushed and everything but it just all happened so quickly. And I just-" She sighed. "What do you think I should do Charlie?"

What? She wants my opinion? Well my input is that this all _is _too rushed and you shouldn't be marrying Scott b making the biggest mistake of your life! But I thought for a minute. "Well… I think you should follow your heart, make sure you're going to be with the one you truly love." I said instead.

"What is true love anyway Charlie?" Mo asked me.

"True love is a band that can never break up." I answered.

Mo smiled. "Just like Lemonade Mouth." She muttered.

"Exactly, just like Lemonade Mouth. And just as hard to find as true friends." I told her. Mo leaned her head on my chest and we continued dancing.

_Watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel  
>And you made it so real<em>

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier, oh._

"That's sweet Charlie. Who knew you're so romantic?"

"I think you're the only one." Mo then looked up at me and stared into my eyes. And before I knew it, we were both leaning into each-other.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier  
>Crazier, crazier!<em>

But before anything happened, the song ended, waking both of us up. We quickly broke apart. _Stupid radio._ "Well um… I should get going. I really need to get this stuff to my apartment." Mo stated, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah, you want me to go grab the last few boxes out of your room?" I offered.

Mo smiled slightly at me. "That'd be great. Thanks." She replied.

I nodded and walked through the front door, heading for her room. But I stopped when I heard her parents talking in the kitchen. "I thought we talked about this." Mo's mom stated. "Mohini can take care of herself."

"I know, but why so young?" Her dad asked. They must be talking about the wedding.

"Shishir, **{That's the name of the guy who actually played her father in the movie.} **she's 21. She has the right to make her own decisions." Her mom reminded.

But her dad didn't listen. "And why him?" Mo's dad, or "Shishir" asked again. They don't like Scott?

"We can't change who Mohini chooses to marry."

"I know, but after I met that little drummer boy I had my heart set on Monu falling him instead."

I turned red as a stop sign. Mo's mom sighed. "We all did." She told him.

_What?_

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Uh-oh, what's going on with Charlie now that he knows Mo's parents like him better than Scott? And what did her mom mean by: "We all did."? I can't wait for the next chapter! It might not be up for awhile, considering school and all, but I'll do my best! Love you all and tell me what you think!**

**~Suki17 **


	3. Finally Falling Apart

**Ok, well I'm not as worried as I was before to go to high-school because I got my schedule last night at Open House and I have every single one of my classes with my best friend Izzy! And I'm pretty sure I'll love all the teachers too, I'm just a little worried about Art and maybe PE. But anyway, here's chapter three of Speak Now and I'd like to thank Stormbringer and Mistwolf for helping me out. But I hope you all like it!**

"They said what!" Wen yelled, putting his tie on.

"That they wanted Mo to marry me, not Scott! This whole time Mo's dad has been trying to set me up me up with her!" Charlie cried.

"Does Scott know?" Wen asked him.

"I doubt it. He's too self-absorbed to think that someone actually _doesn't _like him for once. It's no surprise either, I mean Scott's not your usual quality guy." Charlie stated. Wen nodded. "You know what was weird though? When her dad said he was hoping Mo would fall for me, her mom said "We all did". What does that mean?" He wondered.

"Come on man, tell me you saw this coming?" Wen told him.

"What?" Charlie gave him a puzzled look.

"You and Mo are perfect for each-other! You know her way more than Scott does and you've always hung out with her when he wouldn't! You always make her laugh when she's about to cry and you guys have practically everything in common!" e shouted.

Charlie snorted. "Try telling her that." He muttered.

"And you've been head over heels about her ever since that first day of high-school!" Wen added on to rant.

"I have not!" Charlie defended.

Wen raised his eye-brows. "Really? Then can you seriously look me in the idea and tell me you're over her?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Can you honestly say you're not crazy about Mo anymore?" Wen repeated.

Charlie hesitated, but looked up at him. He had fear in his eyes, but he forced himself to talk. "I- I…um, I'm not crazy about M-" He stuttered, trying his best not to make eye contact. But Wen had his ways, and he kept leaning side to side, tilting his head up to meet his friend's eyes to make sure he wasn't trying to get out of his confession. Charlie sighed, finally giving in. "I can't." He whispered.

Wen leaned back to his original position, satisfied with his small victory. "That's what I thought." He replied.

"Like you could ever get over Olivia, you're lucky Mo and I decided to get you two together because we knew you would never be able to step up and ask her yourself." Charlie snapped back.

Wen was a little surprised at his choice of words, and recoiled. "You're right, if Olivia and I broke up and she found someone else, I admit I'd be pretty upset." He stated. "But I wouldn't just sit here moping around; I'd get out there and show her I'm the guy for her, no matter how long it took."

There were a few minutes of silence, from Charlie's surprise and Wen waiting to hear his reply. "I'm sorry man, I'm just not very open to the idea of still not being over Mo, and the fact she's marrying Scott doesn't make it any better." Charlie apologized.

"It's ok, I should've known it was a touchy subject for you." Wen replied.

Charlie smiled. "So are we cool?" He asked, putting his hand out toward his red-headed friend.

Wen smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." He said, pulling Charlie in for a quick hug.

After they let go, the two sighed. "It's getting late; we probably need to get to Scott's Bachelor Party before he thinks we're not coming." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll meet you in a few minutes out in the car." Wen told him. Charlie nodded, grabbing his keys and heading out into the cool night air. After he heard the door close shut, Wen sighed again. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Sometime soon Liv, I promise." He whispered to himself before heading out the door and to Scott's party.

**Mo's Point of View:**

"Stella, I can't believe you actually rented out an entire Skating Rink!" I cried over the loud music.

"Aw, don't even mention it. It's the least I could do for your big day." She replied.

I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly, so glad to have her here with me.

After we let go, Stella had a smug grin on her face. "Well girls, I think it time to get out skate on!" She told us.

All three of us cheered and stepped onto the slick, flat floor and started to move our feet. I watched as the lights on the ceiling danced in bright colors on the ground. They always confused me and made me fall over when I was younger. I still remember my first time ever going skating.

_Flashback:_

_I was 14 and had never been on skates before. They didn't have things like that in India and my father thought it was a waste of time. (But I think it was just because everyone knew how to do it and he didn't) But anyways, Lemonade Mouth set aside a day of the summer to go to the local Skating Rink. But since I'd never been, I just sat on the sidelines watching my friends have fun and wishing I could do the same. _

_I watched as Olivia and Wen slowly pushed themselves along and talked in a corner. And as Stella and our old guitar player, Luke, raced around the circle, laughing as they ran into each-other. The place vibrated with the beat of the music and then a slower song came on. It was one of my favorite songs actually. "Finally Falling" by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia. A few couples stepped onto the floor, holding hands or arms around each-other and I suddenly felt a pang of sadness, mixed with jealously. I wished I had a boyfriend, you know, that special someone. I wasn't with Scott then, since what had happened with Jules. But I never trusted that girl even before what she did. _

_I know it was a set-up because of Ray, but I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable whenever she was around mo or Scott. She was one of the two people I never wanted to be around, talk to, or even think about. The other being Victoria. Yeah, I know Charlie's old girlfriend. She was a nice girl, but she was always kinda cold toward me when Charlie and I would hang out. And to be honest, I wasn't too sweet on her either. She'd always get on Charlie about not spending enough time with her because of band practices, not calling enough when we were on tour, having almost every girl in the country falling over him, all the normal parts of being famous. Charlie finally got the guts to tell her it wasn't going to work and he couldn't help all of those things. That was a pretty good day considering we both stayed up all night eating ice-cream and watching a bunch of movies trying to cheer him up._

_Anyways, back to the story. I was just sitting there until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked around to see Charlie behind me. He held his hand out and said: "Come on." Surprisingly, I didn't hesitate and I took his hand. He pulled me out of my seat and to the skating floor. I stayed next to the railing, still grasping it until my knuckles turned white. Charlie laughed. "It's ok, you can let go." He told me. I uneasily let go of the wall as he slowly pulled me out further away from it. _

"_Now all you have to do is move your feet back and forth, kinda like walking but only you bend your knees and push off." Charlie explained, moving his feet around. I did the same but slower and my strides we shorter than his. "There you go! That's it!" Charlie exclaimed._

_All the sudden, the music sped up and I felt Charlie's hand slowly slip out of mine and I panicked. "Charlie, don't let go!" I cried, trying to reach for him but nearly falling over in the process._

_Charlie quickly grabbed my waist and steadied me again. "Not gonna happen Monu, I'll never let you go." He reassured. I looked into his eyes and smiled. Charlie smiled back and we went around the rink for the rest of the day._

_End of Flashback._

Pretty cheesy, I know but that's how it happened. Of course I've gotten better over the years, and I even took my parents out skating once (Which was really funny by the way) but I still remember that day every time I look at a pair of skates. And who knew I'd be here now, at my Bachelorette Party because of that? I kinda always considered that me and Charlie's song. Scott and I never really had a song that we could remember right on the spot, or recognize it when it was on, but Charlie always remembered our song and we laugh about how many times I fell when we went skating.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when Olivia and Stella both nudged me. "So," Olivia asked, "Having fun?"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I'm still having problems processing this Stella!" I told her.

"I told you, it's no big deal Mo." Stella repeated, rolling her eyes.

"I know you did, it's just I'm really glad I have friends like you guys." I stated.

"We're glad too Mo." Olivia replied.

"But still, thank you guys so much." I thanked them, pulling them each into a hug.

But when I hugged Stella, I heard something that I would never be able to erase from my mind. I could tell she was getting a little teary because her voice was shaking. "Aw Mo, it's the least I can do since I can't make it." She said as quietly as she could.

My eyes shot open and I pulled away from her. "Can't make it to what?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"Next week, I can't be there." Stella repeated.

"You mean my wedding?" She nodded. "Why?"

"An interview…"

I snorted. "Are you serious? You're going to miss your best friend's wedding, which you're a Maid of Honor of, for smoething as stupid and useless as an interview?" I asked, with a harsh tone.

"Mo, you don't understand-" Stella tried to say.

"No Stella, I do understand." I interrupted. "You care more about this dumb interview than you do about me."

"No way, it's not like that!" Stella cried, panic in her eyes.

"Yes it is, or else you wouldn't even be saying this! You know what, fine don't show up Saturday, see if I care!" I yelled at her, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Mo, don't be like that." Olivia jumped in.

I snorted again. "Of course, classic Olivia. Always siding with anyone but me!" I snapped at her.

"I'm not taking sides!" Olivia replied.

"It's either Wen or Stella! And to think I always stuck up for you all those times even when I knew you were wrong!" I screamed, tears falling freely. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't. They just kept coming.

Olivia must've noticed, because she put her hand on my shoulder. "Mo," She started softly.

But I turned away, not making eye contact. A few more tears streamed down my cheeks and I let out a sharp sigh. "Just go." I whispered.

"Mo, I'm really s-" Stella tried to tell me.

"Just go Stella!" I cried, running off the skating floor and away from them both.

**Later that Night:**

It's almost midnight and I'm still at the Skating Rink. I'm sitting in a corner quietly sobbing about what happened hours before. I still couldn't believe it. Stella was always the one that said we'll always be there for each-other and that we're more than a band. What a joke. If we were more than a band she wouldn't be ditching my wedding for some stupid interview. And here's to think I actually counted on her. And then all the sudden Olivia defends her for all of this? So just out of the blue, she finally decided to stick up for someone and it just happens to be Stella? I should've know, it's either Wen or Stella, just like old times.

But I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and click shut. What? I thought I was the only one here? I looked up to see the one person I didn't feel like hitting right now. "Charlie?" I asked.

He walked down the steps and over to me, his warm smile and dark brown eyes shining down. "That's me." He stated sitting down next to me. "What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking that?" I joked, sniffling and quickly wiping me tears away so he wouldn't see.

Charlie laughed. "Well I worked here when I was 16 and my boss was an airhead." He told me.

"So what?"

All the sudden, he pulled out a small red key from his pocket. "Never knew it was gone."

I burst out laughing. "SO you're telling me your boss never even knew you stole a key from this place?" I asked him. He nodded. "You're such a dork."

"Maybe, but at least I'm your dork." Charlie replied, nudging me in the side lightly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, that you are." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So," Charlie said, "What are _you_ doing here at midnight, sitting in a corner and crying?" He asked me.

"Oh, that?" I muttered.

"Is it Scott?"

"No."

"Is it the band?"

"Kind of."

"Is it me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Charlie asked again.

"No, not at all!" I almost screamed.

Charlie's shoulders relaxed, as if he was relieved. "Then what is it?"

I sighed. "It's about the wedding." I told him.

"Oh." Charlie said flatly.

"Stella's not coming." I added.

Charlie jerked up, and I moved my head from his shoulder as he stood up. "What? Why not?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "She said because of an interview probably for some TV show or a guitar maker that's only here for a certain amount of time." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"So she's won't be at the wedding? But she's the Maid of Honor!" Charlie reminded.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and Charlie sat back down.

He sighed. "I'm really sorry Mo, that couldn't have felt good."

I laughed. "Oh no, I'm fine. The only thing that happened is my best friend blew me off for some interview the same day as my wedding, not caring at all, while breaking my heart into a million pieces and drop kicking it to Georgia. Why wouldn't I be ok?" I said, trying to hold back tears and doing my best not to have my voice crack.

But Charlie noticed, as always. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and put his arm on my shoulder. "You're not really ok, are you?" He asked. I shook my head and let the tears flow. Charlie pulled me into him and just sat there letting me cry my eyes out. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back until I pulled away.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you." I whispered.

He cocked his head. "For what?"

"For always being there for me no matter what the situation was. You stood by me ever since we were kids, in high-school, and even now. You've always been my shoulder to cry on and I've never thanked you for it." I explained.

Charlie smiled. "You don't have to thank me Mo; I could never leave you heartbroken without someone to get you through it." He answered, pulling me in for a hug. He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter. All the sudden I heard the most unexpected thing come through the speakers.

_Suddenly my choice is clear  
>I knew it only when you and I<br>Were standing here  
>And beautiful<br>Is all I see  
>It's only you I know it's true<br>It has to be_

_That money isn't worth a thing  
>You didn't earn it<br>You don't deserve it  
>True love doesn't cost a thing<br>If you try to buy it  
>You can't return it!<em>

I chuckled. "Our song." I whispered.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, our song." He said as if he was trying the sound of it out. He stood up and held his hand out toward me. "Would you like to dance, or in this case, skate?" He asked me.

I laughed. "I would love to." I said taking his hand. Charlie pulled me up with such force I almost fell over. We did a bunch a ball room dances on our skates and had a great time. The last time I did something like this I was at least 17. I laughed as Charlie tried to dip me and pulled me back up to him. He laughed too and looked deep into my eyes and didn't turn away. "You seriously can't marry Scott." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked, not fully hearing him.

"Because I've already fallen for you."

Then I snapped out of trance and pulled away from him. "What?"

"Mo, come on. You're seriously going to marry the guy who's left you heartbroken 4 times already?" Charlie wondered.

"He's changed."

"That's what you said the first time. And the time after that. And the time after that." He went on.

"Stop it." I said, my voice cracking.

"Why should I? Admit it, you know I'm right but you just don't want to believe it. You know I'm sorry I'm not as cool as Scott or was as popular as he was in high-school, but I can do things he can't Mo. I can be there for you no matter what and you can depend on me not to cheat over and over again." Charlie answered.

"But this is crazy!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm engaged Charlie! I'm getting married in a week! I can't do this, at least not now!"

"Do what Mo?" Charlie asked me. My eye brows furrowed. "You can't do what? Come on, say it." He pushed me.

"I can't fall in love with you!" I screamed at him.

"What's so wrong with that? Tell me because I seriously don't know! You know I would never, ever hurt you so why can't you just let it happen?" Charlie wondered.

I shook my head. "This can't happen." I told myself before running out of the building before Charlie could reply.

**Again, I'm really sorry about not updating, this took way longer than I thought it would. But I'm excited for the next chapter although it might come a little late. Just know that I love you guys and I'm seriously missing updating more. But wish me luck for school!**

**~Suki17**


	4. Terrorizing Times

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school got the better of me and I've been having problems with my "friends" at school and I'm just really sick of it all. But I'm here now and ready for you guys to read the 4****th**** chapter of Speak Now and hopefully enjoy it! {And please vote on my poll, I really need some help!}**

**Olivia's Point of View:**

This was the worst day ever. We were always Lemonade Mouth, an unbreakable band. We'd always stick together and lend a hand if needed. That couldn't be a lie, could it? Who knew just a simple wedding could ruin six years of friendship and love of best friends? I sure didn't. But only if Mo had listened, maybe this thing wouldn't have blown up in our faces. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would be upset too if Stella couldn't make it to my wedding, but I would've demanded an explanation, and not just run away from the problem.

Or maybe not. Maybe I would've done what Mo did. It's like we switched places; she acts like me and I act like her. All because of some stupid wedding. Remind me to make sure _both_ Maids of Honor can make it before I set my wedding date. Well, that is if Wen and I ever get married. I love our relationship as it is, I really do, but I just wish he would speed it up a little. I know, I don't seem like the person to say that, but if _I'm _the one saying it's too slow than it must be like molasses.

But anyways, I called Wen earlier and told him we needed to talk. He said he'd be right over after Scott's bachelor party was finished. That was 2 hours ago and he's still not here. But before I can complain, my phone vibrates and goes off ringing.

_She was given the world  
>So much that she couldn't see<br>And she needed someone  
>To show her who she could be<em>

_And she tried to survive  
>Wearing her heart on her sleeve<br>But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears, I was fine<br>It showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<br>La da-da da-da!_

_She was scared of it all  
>Watching from far away<br>And she was given a role  
>Never knew just when to play<em>

_And she tried to survive  
>Living her life on her own<br>Always afraid of the throne  
>But you've given me strength to find hope!<em>

That was my ringtone for Mo's calls. I had a different ringtone for everyone on my contact list. But this was just a text and she asked me to meet her at an old coffee place we'd used to go to called Paperback Joe's. All the sudden, my doorbell rang and I scurried to get it, leaving the unanswered text behind. I opened my door to see Wen standing in the rain, getting soaked.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked me.

"Are you kidding? Get in here!" I replied, pulling him out of the freezing cold weather. We headed to the living room and Wen plopped onto the couch. I grabbed him a towel from the bathroom and he started drying himself off. "So," I said, "What's up?"

"Ugh, it's this whole wedding thing. Charlie hates it, it's practically eating him alive!" Wen cried.

"I know what you mean." I muttered. "Mo was seriously upset when we told her about Stella."

"Doesn't surprise me, I would be mad too. But that's Mo for ya, always rushes into things!" Wen stated.

I cocked my head. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

Wen shrugged. "Nothing, just that this whole thing with Scott is going way too fast. If she would just stop and think about what she's doing."

"Well maybe Mo's sure about what she wants, maybe she knows she's in love with Scott and she's not afraid to do something about it." I defended. I really don't know why I said that, because I'm not the biggest fan of Scott, but I guess my emotions got the better of me.

"Sure, but that's not the point Liv." Wen stated.

Is he turning into Scott or something? I sighed. "Then please explain." I told him.

"Well, I totally get that Mo and Scott want to be together, but what's the rush? They have their whole life ahead of them, so why now? I mean, not all relationships need to be so serious, Scott and Mo really need to cool it, just calm down a little bit. Do a little soul-searching, or maybe even take a little break. Learn to more casual and less on edge, you know? More like us." Wen explained.

By every word my temper was growing and growing, and those last few words were not helping at all. So we're casual now? Are you kidding me? All those years of trying, having my breath taken away, and being so self-conscience were all for nothing. We're just _casual._ "So that's all our relationship is to you, huh? Not serious enough for you to want to take a break?" I asked him. "Then be my guest, because I think it's a great idea!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?" Wen wondered.

"You want to cool down? Fine, then that's what you'll get!" I then picked up the pitcher of home-made lemonade and dumped it over Wen's still wet head. Hmm, maybe I am turning into Mo.

He jumped up in shock and grabbed the towel I gave him earlier. "Ugh, Liv what are you doing?" He cried.

"You really don't get it, do you? And here I thought it was all so clear!" I screamed back, grabbing my keys and bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" I replied, opening the door and slamming it behind me. "I have a friend to go meet."

**At Paperback Joe's:**

"No way! You really dumped it on him?" Mo wondered.

I nodded. "Ice and all."

"She laughed and sunk down in her seat, sipping her coffee slowly. "Wow, that's something _I_ wouldn't even do." She stated.

I giggled. "Maybe after all these years Stella in finally rubbing off on me. She would be so proud!" I joked, not even thinking first. When I saw Mo's face drop and her gaze fall to the floor, I suddenly felt like an idiot. "Oh, Mo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Stella. I just-"

"No Olivia, it's ok. I get it. It's just…I'm starting to re-consider all of this."

"You mean everything with Scott?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's just all this stuff is coming up, and the wedding is only a few days away…" She stopped to rub her temples. "First Scott hires his own wedding planner without me and making major decisions, this whole thing with Stella pops up, and then Charlie-"

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I wondered.

Mo sighed. "Oh, you won't believe it. After Stella and you left the Rink, Charlie found me there and let me vent. Then after he was my shoulder to cry on, "Finally Falling" came on and we started skating around. When the song was coming to an end, Charlie told me that I couldn't marry Scott and that he'd fallen for me. Like I wasn't under enough pressure already!" Mo cried.

"I know what you mean, Wen just basically said our relationship is neutral, neutral enough to take a break." I added.

Mo rolled her eyes. "Men!" She cursed. "That's pretty tough on you Liv."

I smiled. "It's ok, I'll pull through. And it's nothing compared to what you're going through." I reminded.

Mo smiled. "Thanks Liv."

"For what?"

"For being here for me when you should really hate me right now."

I smiled at her. "Well I don't, and I probably never will. Hey, do you want some more coffee?" I asked. I noticed both our cups were getting rather low, and it was kind of bugging me.

Mo looked own into hers and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She answered, handing me the cup and I walked towards the front counter. But as soon as Mo wasn't looking anymore, I ducked down behind a booth and quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket. It rang, and my prayers were answered.

"Stella, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting something, but I have some interesting news." I told her, and then glanced to make sure no-one could hear me. "It's about Mo…"

**Again, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, but Happy New Year everyone! I hope that you all have a blessed year and it will be full of joy and victory! Just promise me as an author {Or what you refer to me as} that you'll never give up and don't let anyone take away your dream. This'll be one of the best years yet, I know. So here's to s New Beginning! **

**Turn the World into Your Dance-floor!**

**~Suki17**


	5. Before Wedding Jitters

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in forever. School is killing me and our family friends are having some problems, and life's just kinda hectic. But I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for being so patient! **

The big day was finally here; the day of the wedding. Mo paced around the room, causing her dress to get tangled up in the process. She'd been having uncontrollable, and uncomfortable, butterflies in her stomach all day. Of course that was normal for most women, but not Mo. She never got nervous. Her heart didn't even speed up when Scot popped the question. The only time her heart pulsed was when she ran a mile or two. That's how calm she usually is. But not today. It wasn't even the usual nerves a women feels on her wedding day; she didn't feel the before wedding jitters of joy at all, she just felt sick.

One of the reasons could be her dress. It wasn't at all what she wanted. Wasn't even on the radar of tolerance. It was Scott's favorite color...red. It was long and had a big, puffy skirt with a too tight torso. It had a huge bow in the back, which cascaded down her hips and legs until it hit the ground. It was sleeveless and only went up to her chest, which Mo hated the most. The only upside, which was small, is that there were somewhat Indian-looking designs at her torso, and another small piece at different places on her skirt. Mo also had quite a bit of jewelry on too. Scott traded her mother's locket that she gave to her when she was a child, for a big diamond choker. Too big for her taste. Then were the earrings to match, and the bracelet. Mo was praying to the gods that the ring he picked out wasn't matching too.

Mo sighed. The only reason she was dressed like a clown was because of Scott. He thought that since the wedding theme was red, her dress should be red too. Mo didn't even know about the dress until it showed up in her closet one afternoon and Scott made the announcement that he got it for her. She then made a joke about him making her wear ridiculously high-heels, but oh-and-behold, what did he do? Get her blood red sky-scrapers that shouldn't even be in the same category of shoes.

She heard the door open, and Olivia's head peeked out from around the corner. "Hey," She greeted softly. She took one look at Mo's dress and instantly wanted to look away. It was...not traditional? Olivia definitely would've picked out something different for her, or just something less flashy. But she pretended to like it anyway. She faked a smile best she could. "You look beautiful." She told her.

Mo rolled her eyes and collapsed in the chair next to her with a 'thump'. "Please, I look like I'm going to a costume party, not my wedding. I look like a tomato Olivia!"

Olivia giggled. "Hey, you said it, not me." She said putting her hands up in defense. "But you're right."

Mo chuckled. "Aren't I always?" She joked. The two girl laughed and hugged each-other.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Olivia said into Mo's hair.

"Well you won't be far behind. The paparazzi are gonna go nuts at your wedding!" Mo answered.

"I doubt that, there are so many photographers and camera crews outside right now that you can barely get into the building." Her smile slowly faded and she looked away. "And that is if Wen ever asks to get married."

"Oh Olivia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up." mo apologized, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "But you know," She said, "There is such a thing as the girl asking the guy."

..

Charlie sighed as he tried to fix his tie one last time. His hands recited the "Fox chases the Rabbit into the Hole" method his dad brother taught him when a catchy tune appeared in his mind.

_I am not the kind of guy_

_who should be rudely barging in_

_on a white veil occasion_

_But you are the the kind of girl_

_Who should be marrying the wrong Guy_

What was _that?_ Where did those words even come from? Charlie wasn't even a huge fan of Taylor Swift, but he remembered hearing that song on the radio, what...six year ago? When he'd give Mo rides home from school. Every time it came on Charlie would hope Mo was too busy gazing out the window to care if he changed it to something more manly, like "Move Like Jaggar" or "Grenade" or even "Fireflies" would be better than country when he was in high school. But before he finger could even touch the button, Mo would snap her head around. "Oh no you don't" She would say, "You know I love this song, so put your hand back on the wheel, keep your eyes on the road, and turn it up; I can handle the music like a big girl."

Charlie sighed. "Sure you can." He'd mutter, deciding to do what she says.

But why would it be popping up _now_? Out of all the big events in the past six years, it gets stuck in his head today? It was appropriate for what the day had in store, but still. This was going to the worst day of Charlie's life, he didn't need something else getting under his skin. But yetr he sound himself softly humming the song anyway.

..

Scott let out a long exhale Wen looked his way. "You ok, man?" He asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah first a little nervous."

Wen smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bro, it'll be fine. Mo's gonna come down that aisle looking beautiful, and I've memorized you vows, so if you forget them I'll just hand you an index card and-"

"No Wen, it's not that." Scott told him. He let out another sigh and sat down. "I'm starting to remodel my future..."

"What?" Wen sat down across from him. "Y-you're having second thoughts?" He asked in shock. Scot nodded slowly. "Why? Mo's a great girl."

"I know, she is, well at least I thought she was, but-"

"Wait, you _ thought_ she was?" Wen raised his eye brows.

"No_, _well yes, but-" Scott sighed again. "Listen, it's just been really crazy the past couple days; Mo's been stressing way too much about the wedding and it's just getting really tiring with her attitude." He stated.

"What kind of attitude?" Wen wondered.

"Just hectic, ya know? Like this is the most important day of her life."

"Well it kind of is." Wen muttered.

"She's just way too picky about things, not wanting to try anything new. Wrong time to show your uglier aspirations, am I right?" Scott grinned.

"No Scott, you're not right. In fact, you're 100% wrong." Wen told him.

"Whadda ya mean?" Scott asked him.

"What I mean is you must have that tie on too tight 'cause you're out of your mind." Wen replied. "This _is_ the time to show your true colors so you can understand what the other's going through and make your bond stronger." He stated.

"That's still no excuse for the way she's been acting." Scott commented.

"No, there's no excuse for the way you've been acting. And picky? Where did you get that? Mo has been nothing but open minded for this whole thing, always giving up what she wants for whatever insane idea you have. Did she even she the arrangements or meet with the wedding planner?"

"Look, you're not the one who's going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life. I'm going to have to put up with her annoying complaints, not you." Scott defended.

"You're right stuck, I won't have to. But I know I'm darn right when I say any guy who has who has to be "stuck" with Mo is one of the luckiest guys in the world, you're just too much of an idiot to see it." Wen raised his voice with each word.

"You know, if you're just gonna insult me on my wedding day, then you can just get out." Scott snapped back.

Wen just started at him. "Scott, Mo is wearing a red, not white, but _red_ wedding dress. Now don't you think that's a little too much? And it doesn't matter because you really need to shut up now and get downstairs."

"What, why?" Scott asked.

"Because it's time for your wedding."

**Did you guys like this chapter? It was pretty fun writing it, and I really wish I could show you the dress, it's awful, . But I hate it that we can't use links anymore. :( But tell me what you guys think and I should be updating Drama Never Ends next. What do you think will happen next?**

**Turn the World Into Your Dance floor!**

**~Suki17**


End file.
